Chemical surface covering materials may be used for flooring and provide a clean, seamless solution for flooring found in residential, commercial and industrial areas. Currently, both commercially and residentially, there are many different types of chemical surface covering materials that yield a seamless surface on a substrate. Chemical surface covering materials may be used on a variety of substrates, such as concrete, wood, and the like. These chemical surface covering materials typically consist of a clear hardening material and a group of particles. Most commonly, the clear hardening material, such as polyester, urethane, or epoxy compounds, is applied in viscous form to a substrate. Then, a group of particles is broadcast or distributed on top of the clear hardening material, and the coating is allowed to cure. Once cured, the resultant surface covering is nearly or completely seamless.
As will be discussed below, such surface coating systems are typically applied by a trowel, a roller, or a squeegee. Unfortunately, current chemical surface covering materials require that the particles be dispersed after the hardening material has been applied to the substrate. This is typically done by hand and results in non-uniform distribution of particles across the x, y and z axes of the coated surface due to diffusion limitations. Thus, there is a need for a composite slurry composition for use in seamless surface coverings that provides for uniform particle distribution and allows for a more efficient installation process.